Neomu Neoumu Neomu Saranghae
by SehunieHunHAN
Summary: "Sehun-ah ! neomu neomu neomu neomu neooooomu neomu neomu neomu neomu saranghae..!" HUNHAN IN HERE ! bad summary, langsung baca aja yak RnR


.

.

saya masih baru , maap abal-abal :3 maafkan saya jika banyak kesalahan..

HUNHAN is mine kkk~ digampar..

daripada banyak bacot, yok cekidot...

HAPPY READ !

.

.

.

* * *

Namja tampan, berkulit putih susu dan bertubuh tinggi itu keluar dari kelasnya sedikit tergesa. Pasalnya dia memiliki janji dengan seseorang yang membuatnya selalu merasakan sengatan yang menjalari jantungnya setiap bertatapan mata.

"oy ! Sehun, kau mau kemana?!" teriak salah satu temannya saat Sehun tergesa menuju pintu kelas.

Sehun berhenti dan menoleh pada teman dekatnya Chanyeol dan Kai.

"aku ada janji dengan Xiao Lu ! aku pergi dulu, anyyeong" ucapnya kemudian berlalu.

Berlari menyusuri koridor dengan senyum yang mengembang, ia ingat bagaimana isi pesan Luhan si namja cantik nan manis yang membuat jantungnya selalu abnormal saat ia mengajaknya bertemu.

_'Baiklah Sehun, aku akan menunggu di perpustakaan..saranghae'_

Itulah isi pesan balasan dari Luhan. Betapa bahagianya Sehun saat ini, sudah satu tahun ia dan Luhan—sunbaenya—menjalin hubungan. Dan hari ini adalah hari aniv mereka, sungguh senyum cerah terus merekah dibibir tipisnya.

.

.

.

**PERPUSTAKAAN**

Sehun mengatur deru nafasnya saat langkah kakinya tiba didepan ruangan itu. Setelah dirasa cukup, kaki panjangnya menyusuri ruangan penuh dengan buku-buku dan rak-rak tinggi juga panjang.

"humm dimana dia?" gumam Sehun yang tak menemukan sosok malaikat dimatanya.

Perpustakaan ini memang lumayan besar dengan buku-buku yang lengkap. Terus ia menyusuri satu persatu lorong yang terpisahkan oleh rak-rak tinggi.

"Xiao Lu?" panggilnya berbisik, ia masih ingat kalau ini adalah perpustakaan. Tak akan pantas bukan kalau dia teriak-teriak.

Akhirya Sehun berhenti dan merogoh sakunya. Memencet beberapa nomor yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala.

Terdengar nada sambung, tapi tak ada sahutan dari seberang.

"ish kemana dia" gerutunya.

"eh? Sehun?" namja mungil itu menyapa Sehun.

"Baekhyun hyung.." Sehun tersenyum ramah.

"Sedang apa disini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memilih-milih buku dihadapannya.

"bertemu dengan Xiao Lu"

"Luhan?"

"eum.."

"ohh.."

.

.

.

"ahh aku lupa, tadi Luhan menitipkan sesuatu padaku.." Baekhyun merogoh sakunya dan memberikan kertas pada Sehun.

"ya sudah, aku pergi dulu ne?" lanjutnya

"eum, gomawo hyung"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

_'kau pasti bingung mencariku? Aku ada dimeja paling pojok ruang perpustakaan hehe habis tadi disana sangat ramai, cepatlah datang.. aku merindukanmu Oh Sehun'_

Sehun mengulum senyum saat membacanya, ia bahkan lebih merindukan Luhan-nya.

"Baiklah Oh Sehun, jemput malaikatmu sekarang" gumamnya dan beranjak menuju deretan meja yang panjang.

**SKIP**

Disana, dimeja paling ujung dapat ia lihat sosok tubuh mungil sedang meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja. Otomatis Sehun menghampirinya, ia tersenyum geli saat tau kalau malaikatnya sedang tertidur.

Ia mensejajarkan dirinya dihadapan Luhan dengan lutut sebagai tumpuannya.

"pantas saja tak menjawab panggilanku eum.." Sehun merapikan surai madu yang membuatnya gemas dan kecanduan.

"apa aku terlalu lama?" namja tampan itu melirik arloji dipergelangan tangannya, tak terlalu lama. Apa mungkin Luhan sudah menunggunya sejak tadi.

"kau sangat manis XiaoLu.." jemari itu mulai mengelus pipi mulus kekasihnya, sungguh ia sangat mencintai malaikat diadapannya ini. **SANGAT. SANGAT MENCINTAI.**

.

.

* * *

Sangat lama Sehun mempertahankan posisinya, ia pandangi wajah kekasihnya dengan lembut. Menyusuri keindahan yang tuhan ciptakan dihadapannya, tangan kanannya terus menggenggam tangan mungil Luhan dan tangan kirinya mengusap rambut Luhan perlahan.

Pandangannya terus terfokus pada Luhan, hanya Luhan.

Mata rusa yang biasanya berbinar kini tengah terpejam sempurna, bulu mata lentik, bibir plumnya dan wajah damai saat tertidur benar-benar membuat Sehun tergila-gila pada sosok Luhan. Belum lagi sifat manja 'sunbae'nya saat dihadapannya, sungguh menggemaskan. Ingin sekali ia memeluknya saat ini.

Sehun mengalihkan ranselnya didepan dada dan juga ransel milik kekasihnya sekaligus.

Perlahan ia tegapkan tubuh mungil itu dan menaruhnya dipunggung tegap miliknya. Luhan hanya sedikit melenguh, tak perlu ia buka matanya lebar-lebar untuk melihat siapa yang tengah menggendongnya. Hanya mengandalkan penciumannya saja ia sudah tau kalau orang itu adalah Sehun kekasihnya.

Sehun tersenyum, ia tau pasti akan seperti ini. Yap, sifat manja Luhan mulai keluar karena namja mungil itu tengah mengetatkan lengannya yang melingkar pada leher Sehun dan juga memperdalam kepalanya diceruk leher kekasihnya sambil sesekali melenguh.

"Xiao Lu.." panggil Sehun lembut, ia mulai melangkah meninggalkan ruangan penuh buku itu.

"hng" hanya dengungan kecil yang Luhan keluarkan.

"berapa lama kau menungguku..hemm?" Sehun menoleh dan geleng kepala melihat Luhan masih memejamkan matanya. Senyum! Yap selalu itu yang ia perlihatkan saat ini, senyum cerah milik seorang Oh Sehun.

Luhan mengangkat satu tangan dihadapan wajah Sehun dan menunjukkan angka 1 dengan jari mungilnya. Sungguh menggemaskan bagi Sehun.

"satu jam? Pantas saja kau tertidur, mian tadi aku ada tambahan.."

Sehun mengetatkan pegangannya pada kaki Luhan agar malaikatnya tak terjatuh.

Tanpa ia sadari Luhan dengan mata sedikit terbuka karena masih mengantuk mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

**CHU~**

Sehun menoleh, ia terkejut sungguh. Luhan barusaja mencium pipinya. Ia lihat namja cantik itu tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"ani.. aku akan menunggu Hunnie selama apapun itu" kemudian kembali melesakkan kepalanya diceruk leher yang menenangkan baginya.

"XiaoLu.."

"hemm"

"Saranghae.."

"Nado saranghae Hunnie"

"Ani..." Sehun menggeleng lucu, ia sedikit berpikir dan..

"ahh neomu neomu neomu neomu saranghae.." akhirnya itu keluar juga dari mulut Oh Sehun.

"eoh?" Luhan tak menyangka Sehun berbicara begitu manja padanya, biasanya dia yang akan mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"hahaha kau terkejut?" Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Luhan menatapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut, sungguh menggemaskan! ahh andai saja tangannya bebas saat ini pasti sudah ia cubit kedua pipi malaikatnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Luhan cemberut.

"Hunnieee...!" rengek Luhan manja, ia poutkan bibir mungilnya.

"kkk~ waeyo Lu?"

"ish! Sehun... harusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu"

"eoh? Jadi kau tak suka saat aku mengatakannya?" heran Sehun.

"aniya! Aku lebih lebih lebih mencintaimu.. jadi, heum aku harus menjawab apa kalau kau sudah memakai kalimat itu.." Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, ia mengerjap imut saat berpikir. Sehun tersenyum geli.

Setelahnya Luhan kembali menatap Sehun dari samping, begitupun namja tampan itu.

"wae?" tanya Sehun.

"Sehun-ah ! neomu neomu neomu neomu neooooomu neomu neomu neomu neomu saranghae..!" balas Luhan memperbanyak kata 'neomu' dengan suara lebih keras dari biasanya, lalu mengetatkan pelukannya, ia sangat bahagia sekarang.

Sehun terkekeh geli dan menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Luhan gemas, ia mencium pipi kekasihnya membuat namja mungil itu memerah dan menenggelamkan kepalanya lagi.

Sehun semakin terkekeh dan semakin mencintai seorang namja bernama Luhan.

Mereka tak sadar selama berjalan dikoridor, murid-murid lain memandang iri pada pasangan HunHan yang sangat manis. Bahkan ada yang memotret mereka, Luhan dan Sehun tak memperdulikan murid-murid itu karena setiap dua namja ini sudah bersama.. dunia serasa hanya milik berdua.

.

.

.

**FIN !**

* * *

**KKKK~ gimana?  
**

**RnR juseyo.. maap kalo ada yang kaga suka**

**BOW~**


End file.
